Templar Order
The Templar Orders history and wars, members, structure and organization. History Creation West Hydra Threnvit The Templar Order originated from the West Hydra Threnvit Kingdom(Hydra due to its location under the Hydra constellation, Threnvit after Edward Threnvit, the first great king of West Hyrda). During the 23rd year of the Horse, King Paulo died unexpectedly, leaving the question of who would be the next ruler. Two men stepped forward claiming to be the rightful heir to the thrown: Prince Alset, spouse to the King's only child; And Duke Gusan, the cousin of Paulo. The kingdom irrupted into civil war over the dispute. Each side strove for all the strength and troops they could get. However, only certain parts of the nation officially chose a side. This resulted in most cities and towns being overtaken by one side and forced support and drafted troops from their conquered areas. War for the Thrown Weeks of fighting turned into months. The battles grew larger and deadlier. More then any the people suffered. Providing for the troops left those at home starving and freezing. Towns turned into war-zones, houses into fortresses, boys into soldiers. But the soldiers of both sides continued fighting, being promised land and wealth once their King took the thrown. Corvo Kenway served as a commander fighting under the flag of Prince Alset. After an attack on his own hometown, trying to retake it from Gusan's armies, he saw the havoc the war was raining on the innocents. Major Kenway requested an audience with Prince Alset to speak for the people. Being granted an audience, Kenway pleaded for Alset to end the conflict for the peoples sake. Alset denied the request, stating "It is for the people's sake I continue the fight, for I can not allow them to fall under the rule of a tyrant". Kenway stormed from the Prince's tent, swearing to put an end to the war. The following morning, Prince Alset received a letter from Kenway, stating his immediate resignation and that he would protect the citizens and their homes and would see to their best interests. The Peoples Army Word of Commander Kenway's resignation spread rapidly. Major Lazarus, another of Alset's officers, resigned when hearing of Kenway's cause. Lazarus promised Kenway his troops and loyalty. This triggered a ripple effect, with several more officers leaving their posts to join Kenway. Soon troops were pouring in; Deserting from all areas of Alset controlled territory. Kenway however did not want to became a strict enemy to Alset. He had to make it clear he was for the people, not against a particular party. To avoid this, Kenway sent a letter to his brother, Mase Kenway, requesting Mase to desert Gusan's army along with as many as could be convinced and come join him. Mase Kenway was enlisted in a battalion to the south, that was in charge of a holding a defensive position near a large city. However the battalion had suffered heavy loses and received no reinforcements. The Lieutenant Colonel in charge of the battalion had been assassinated and still no back up came. The struggling battalion was left with only the encouraging words of the second-in-command, Captain Groves, to keep them holding their designated position. As soon as Mase received word from his brother, he went to Groves to suggest the idea. Groves saw the opportunity for a way out and agreed, following Mase to go to Corvo Kenways aid. They were on the move by day light, convincing more men along the way to join them. Mase arrived to Corvo's aid. Corvo Kenway now had the army he needed to battle Alset and/or Gusan. Corvo thanked Mase, and made him an officer in his new army, but Mase pointed out he wasn't the only one to thank. He introduced Captain Groves to Corvo. The two immediatley became friends and Groves established himself as one of Kenway's right hand men. Prince Alset and Duke Gusan both began to feel greatly threatened by the Kenway army. Alset sent a force to subdue the army and capture Kenway. Kenway pulled his army out into the desert, not wanting to in danger the people in neighboring towns and cities. Kenway's army barricaded themself on a large dune/hillside, at the top of which had ruins of a religous temple. As night fell Alset forces closed in. Alset officers rode forward. They were met by Corvo, Mase, Major Lazarus and Groves. The Alset officer asked for which heir the army fought for. Kenway replied neither. The officer then asked who the army was. Corvo remained silent, having not considered a name for his army before that moment. Groves, looking back at the abandoned temple on the barricaded hill, answered "The uh... Templars. Yes the Holy Templar Knights." And so the Templar name was coined. Alsets forces were called off. Having underestimated the Templar strength Alset realized he did not want to have to fight on two fronts. And so the Templars marched without conflict pushing both Alset and Gusan out of cities. Both sides rightfully feared that the Templars siding against them would lead to their downfall. The Templars spread, aiding the impoverished people and forcing the battles out of the cities and towns. The War Concludes Gusan became unable to fight Alset as he had once been. Gusan had been relying on his defensive tactics to starve out Alset. But with the Templars forcing him out of his key positions he feared the worse. Gusan hired criminals to go back into previous controlled cities and diminish Templar strength and support. Gusan's thugs did this, but caused significantly more damage to the people then intended. In addition, they had beaten and tortured Groves who was present in the city and had gone to the defense of the people. An enraged Kenway marched his forces to Gusan's headquarters. Alset seized the opportunity and rushed forward alongside the Templars. Surrounded, Gusan surrendered to Alsets forces. Alest was soon crowned as the king of West Hydra. He thanked the Templars for "seeing to the best interests of the people" and granted them significant land and wealth and even independence(in hopes of avoiding an confrontation with them). The Templars swore to continue defending the innocent. However, much of there force was depleted, returning home, tired of the war. The remainder of them began to officially establish themselves as an Order, becoming what would be known as "The First Brotherhood." The First Brotherhood Lazarus-Groves Era Exploration The Templar Alliance War Second Revolution Imprisonment and Hiding Structure Known Members